


Red Leaves

by Eryl_Info



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Made through RPS with Friends, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Thanks to y'all btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryl_Info/pseuds/Eryl_Info
Summary: People know her as Info. Sure, it’s not really a name, but it fits her. She knew things that she probably shouldn’t have known.  She didn’t like people, they usually just got in the way. She was almost like a character from a game, but there was more about her than red hair, glasses and an attitude.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friends).



The sound of keys clacking could be heard around the otherwise quiet room. Info’s eyes were locked onto a computer screen, looking through remnants of an old file. While most of the information in the file was useless, there was one piece in it that mattered.

_ Found it _

She destroyed the file, well most of it. She left the one important part. She needed  it;  how else would she get paid?

A few hours after sending the information to her client, she was transferred the money owed. She smiled at it. The client didn’t realize that she made him pay more than they needed, but it didn’t matter. They were desperate and would do anything to get that information. Stretching her arms, Info stood up from her chair. Taking off her glasses and setting them on the table, she walked over to the kitchen in her small apartment. She never needed a lot of space; she never went anywhere anyway. Well, that’s a lie. Whenever she got bored, she would go for a walk around the nearby forest. She felt calm after walking around there. It was her favorite place, other than her apartment. 

She decided to take a walk around the forest. She knew the forest like the back of her hand. She’d known it for most, if not all, of her life. Info’s foster parents said that they’d found her in the forest, covered in scratches. She was 6. They took care of her until she ran away when she was 15. That was 5 years ago, but she still loved the forest. She didn’t know why, but she did. If only she remembered what happened, before she was found. Her memory of events before that had gone, like a lightbulb being turned off, but never turned on again. Her real parents, her home, even her real name had faded away from her memory. She didn’t care a lot though. At least, That’s what she told herself.

** CRACK! **

She turned around, facing a man. He was wearing a black hoodie, covering most of his face and hair. He stood tall, but he didn’t look like he was trying to be intimidating. Info stared for a few seconds before speaking.

“Who are you?”

He smiled.

”My  name doesn’t matter, not now”

Info tightened her fist. She didn’t know what to expect out of the man. She was about to start running when he grabbed her arm.

“You should trust people more. After all, you don’t want to die”

“Wha-” Before she could turn around, He was gone. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info didn't trust anyone, well except for one person.

_ 4 years ago.... _

__ Info walked down the street, the rain pouring heavily. She couldn’t remember a time when it rained like this. She underdressed, unaware of the downpour that would happen. Sitting down on a bench, she held her arms, shivering.

“Damn it”, Info muttered. It has been a year since she ran away from home. She thought that she didn’t need help from her foster family. Now that she’s alone without a place to call home, she regrets running away. Nowhere to go, no friends or family to call for help. She was alone....

“Hey.... are you alright?”

Info looked up, wiping the tears off her face. “Y-yeah, just fine”

The blue haired boy smiled and sat next to her, holding an umbrella above Info and himself.

“Just fine? Then was that rain rolling down your cheeks or tears?”, he chuckled a bit.

“So what? It’s none of your concern”, Info said.

“Well, you’re alone, in the rain, without an umbrella or a raincoat. If I am correct in what I'm about to say, you don’t have a home to go to”

Info looked down. She couldn’t say anything. He was right and he knew it. He sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to her.

“You can stay at my house until the rain stops”, He said. Info looked at him, confused.

“Are you being truthful or are you going to kidnap me?”.

He laughed.

“I  won’t kidnap you, I promise”

Hesitantly, Info took his hand and stood up. They started walking down the street. They didn’t speak for a few minutes.

“I-I’m Info...”, She said

“Nice to meet you Info” The boy said, smiling, “ I’m Lord”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, Thank you so much for Reading!!


	3. Chapter Three

Info and Lord would walk into big (Bigger than what Info was familiar with) house. The living room had a leather couch, a small television and some pictures. Kind of like any persons living room. Info smiled as she looked around. 

“You can sit on the couch if you like” Said Lord, taking off his coat and setting it on the coat hanger. Info nodded and sat on his couch.

“Thank you” She looked at Lord, smiling. 

Lord smiled back. "You're Welcome. Would you like something to drink?”

“Do you have any tea?”

“I think so.... Let me check”. Lord walked off into the kitchen, leaving Info in the living room. Info’s eyes wandered until she looked at a photograph on the wall. Standing up, she walked over to get a better look. It was of Lord and another person with green hair and eyes. Both were smiling, they seemed  close  even in that photograph. It looked to be at least a few years old. Before she could get a better look, Lord came back.

“I do have so-, He stopped, looking at Info. Info looked back. She took a step back from the picture.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any harm” 

“It’s fine” He walked over next to her and looked at the picture.” That was me and my brother before our first day at a new school.” There seemed to be a small hint of sadness in his voice.

“Oh.... Are you guys still close?” Info asked. She didn’t want to pry too much, but she was a bit curious.

“He disappeared a few days after this picture was taken. I haven’t seen him since” He looked down. Even though Info couldn’t feel it, she saw how much pain Lord was going through over this. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to comfort someone or know what to say.

“I-I’m sorry” She said, looking down. She wished she could help, do something to make his pain go away.

“It’s not your fault” He said, smiling faintly. “Besides, it was years  ago,  and he must have had a good reason for it” 

“Yeah. I guess so.” She looked at him. He knew what it was like to lose someone.... to lose a part of yourself. She’d lost her memories, her identity, her real family. But it didn’t matter now. She didn’t know how much losing someone you trust would mean. 

She took his hand, smiling.  “If  you want, I can help you look for him”

Lord looked at her in  surprise

“R-really?”

Info nodded. Before she could speak again, Lord’s arms were around her. Hugging her.

“Thank you”

Info awkwardly hugged back. She never really liked hugs, but his wasn’t like others. His felt real....

_ He’s....different _ _.... _


	4. Chapter Four

_ Present Day _

Info sighed as she walked back into her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she sat down on her couch. 

_ What did he mean? He wasn’t being serious _ _.... right? _

Touching her forehead, she stood up.

“No..... probably was a figment of my imagination” Info muttered. How could she believe a guy she didn’t  know?  The more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

Trust ...

It almost made her fall on the ground, thinking about it hurt. She didn’t trust many people, only one person. Info trusted him; he is her best friend. Well, Was her best friend. After the.... incident, they lost contact. It was Info’s fault after all, she couldn’t bare thinking about betraying his trust again. After separating, she went back to her old ways. Locking herself in a room, the feelings she had of trust slowly fading away. She couldn’t forget it though. It was always there. It was the one thing keeping her up at night. She didn’t need the sleep  anyway;  it made more time for her to do work.

After eating an apple, Info sat in her chair and got back to work. It was boring for the most part, many of her clients either were wanting to look at their significant others stuff, government shit, or find where their ex girl/boy/non-binary friend lived. Not what she really wanted to do, but it got her money. 

Info was so focused on her computer screen that she didn’t notice the tall figure creeping up behind her. Before she could notice,  her  vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was shorter, but I wanted to get at least one chapter in today


End file.
